familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Familie VTM Wiki
Familie is een Vlaamse televisieserie van Studio-A die sinds 30 december 1991 wordt uitgezonden op vtm. Daarmee is Familie de langstlopende Belgische soapserie. De serie is van maandag tot en met vrijdag te zien van 20.00 uur tot en met 20.35 uur, uitgezonderd van eind juni tot eind augustus. De soap kent een uitgebreide cast waar Annie Geeraerts, Jef De Smedt, Ray Verhaeghe, Chris Van Tongelen, Silvia Claes, Gunther Levi, Hilde Van Wesepoel, Caroline Maes, Margot Hallemans, Sarah-Lynn Clerckx, Peter Bulckaen, Ludo Hellinx, Marianne Devriese, Jo Hens, Sandrine André, Roel Vanderstukken, Jasmijn Van Hoof, Werner De Smedt, Cathérine Kools en Jan Van den Bosch al vele jaren deel van uitmaken. In 'Familie' wordt het wel en wee van de familie Van den Bossche en hun familiebedrijf gevolgd. Oorspronkelijk hadden de Van den Bossches een elektronicabedrijf, maar ondertussen leidt de familie ook een holding waarin een confectieketen en enkele broodjeszaken zijn opgenomen. Maar ook de persoonlijke levens van de Van den Bossches worden op de voet gevolgd. Bomma Anna en al haar kinderen en kleinkinderen maakten doorheen de tijd al heel wat mee en het ziet er niet naar uit dat hun levens binnenkort wat rustiger zullen worden. De Familie Wiki is een gratis website voor alle fans van de langstlopende soap in Vlaanderen. Wij bezitten geen eigendom over het beeldmateriaal en de informatie die u hier terugvindt. Alle inhoud is eigendom van VTM en productiehuis TV Bastards. Wil je een pagina aanmaken of aanpassen? Lees dan zeker de regels! 20638588_10155676177287491_729763858849363497_n.png|'Nog héél eventjes geduld! Op 28 augustus keert Familie terug naar VTM!'|link=Reeks 27 Aaaaaaaaa.jpg|'Wie wil jij nog naar de halve finale?'|link=Wie is jouw favoriete personage? Editie 2017 'Personages' AnnaS26.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanSeizoen26.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche Bart Reeks 26.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen26.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterS26.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueS26.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertSeizoen26.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens LeenS26.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche HannahSeizoen26.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche TrudyTackSeizoen26.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme LindaSeizoen26.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet GuidoSeizoen26.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseS26.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricSeizoen26.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye EvyS26.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasS26.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen26.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS26.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS26.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels ArnoS26.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens LiesbethSeizoen26.png|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels StefanieSeizoen26.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiS26.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ArthurMaart2017-Ilan.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche ZjefDeMulderS26.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder FaroudKirS26.png|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir Jenny Reeks 26.jpg|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven EmmaSeizoen26.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck StanSeizoen26.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers SimonSeizoen26.Jpg|'Simon'|link=Simon Feyaerts MilaMaart2017Seizoen26.png|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche PierreS26.png|'Pierre'|link=Pierre De Mulder FonsVerbiestS26.png|'Fons'|link=Fons Verbiest FrancineVerbiestS26.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Verbiest PaulS26.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Wils LarsSeizoen26.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AlfonsSeizoen26.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens WoutSeizoen26.png|'Wout'|link=Wout VivSeizoen26.png|'Viv'|link=Viv Neyskens Ronald.png|'Ronald'|link=Ronald AmelieProfiel26.JPG|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf ProfielHanss26.JPG|'Hans'|link=Hans Stevens Marie Reeks 26.jpg|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger Scheerlinck.png|'Tom'|link=Tom Scheerlinck KevinVanAeckenSeizoen26.png|'Kevin'|link=Kevin Van Aecken Durfal-JachtOpGuidoEnEmma-Profiel.png|'Jasper'|link=Jasper 'Welke informatie vindt u hier?' Familie 5798 003.jpg|'Nieuws'|link=Nieuws Knipsel.JPG|'Personages'|link=Personages Voorpagina-afleveringen.png|'Afleveringen'|link=Afleveringen Familie 5769 011.jpg|'Seizoenen'|link=Seizoenen 13516154 1091979664228146 8079837146330720251 n.jpg|'Finales'|link=Finales Familie 5769 005.jpg|'Specials'|link=Specials Familie 5796 004.jpg|'Bedrijven'|link=Bedrijven Familie 5782 001.jpg|'Woningen'|link=Woningen S26 afl5777 022.png|'Dienstverlening'|link=Dienstverlening Plaatsen.jpg|'Plaatsen'|link=Plaatsen S26 afl5769 069.png|'Hoogtepunten'|link=Hoogtepunten Familie 5788 004.jpg|'Relaties'|link=Relaties Familie 5769 002.jpg|'Sterfgevallen'|link=Sterfgevallen Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.58.59.png|'Generieken'|link=Generieken Live-zoektocht Thomas Feyaerts-8.jpg|'Families'|link=Families Schermafbeelding 2016-08-09 om 17.37.57.png|'Andere media'|link=Familie in andere media GroepsfotoSeizoen26-1.png|'Fotoboek'|link=Foto's Schermafbeelding 2016-09-06 om 17.59.11.png|'Merchandise'|link=Merchandise Jef-casual-200x300.jpg|'Acteurs en Actrices'|link=Acteurs en Actrices 13012711 977586792337099 5643946192140807229 nbewerkt.jpg|'Wedstrijden'|link=Wedstrijden 'Poll Seizoen 26' Welk scenario zou je het liefst willen zien in het 27ste seizoen? Dat Rita (Jacky Lafon) ontslag neemt als cruisezangeres en voorgoed terugkeert naar België. Na verloop van tijd begint Rita een relatie met Patrick (Ludo Hellinx) en trekt bij hem thuis in. Rita contacteert Agnes (Monika Dumon) met het voorstel om haar huis over te kopen. Agnes keert kort terug naar België om de regelingen met Rita tot een goed einde te brengen. Ze verontschuldigt zich tevens bij haar broer Mathias voor haar en Delphine's afwezigheid op diens trouw. Dat Kobe (Stoffel Bollu) terugkeert naar België, maar na vele maanden zijn gezondheidstoestand achteruit gaat. In het bijzijn van zijn enige familie, Anna (Annie Geeraerts) en Albert (Ray Verhaege), sterft hij een jaar na zijn terugkeer. Anna is ontroostbaar, maar gelooft dat Walter, Carine en Kobe terug herenigd zijn. Anna, Albert en de Van den Bossches zijn aanwezig op de begrafenis van hun neefje Kobe. Na het vertrek van Simon (Braam Verreth) in het voorjaar van 2018 maakt actrice Janine Bischops haar debuut als de geliefde van François' (Bob Stijnen) verloren zoon. Anna (Annie Geeraerts), Jan (Jef De Smedt), Peter (Gunther Levi), Veronique (Sandrine André) en de rest van de familie verwelkomen hen door een feest te geven en François' kleinzoon een job aan te bieden binnen het familiebedrijf van de Van den Bossches. Dat er meer personages (al dan niet tijdelijk) terugkeren uit de eerste 15 seizoenen om oude verhaallijnen terug van onder het stof te halen, te herleven of er een vervolg aan te plakken. Het zou namelijk interessant zijn om te weten te komen wat vroegere personages/families al die jaren hebben meegemaakt in het binnen- of buitenland (bv. kindpersonages zoals Sofie Ghijselinck, Dieuwke Mitsides en Mike Feremans die ondertussen veel ouder zijn in het Familie-universum). Dat er tijdens de seizoensfinale plots een tiener in de Jan & Alleman staat en aan Mieke (Caroline Maes) vertelt dat hij L. De Waele heet. Mieke vraagt Niko (Jo Hens) of zij met haar verloren zoon bij hem mag intrekken. Niko moet noodgedwongen Amelie (Erika Van Tielen) op straat zetten, zodat hij en Mieke L. De Waele kunnen opvangen. Amelie toont weinig begrip naar Niko toe en neemt ontslag bij De Proeverij. Dat Pierrot (Guillaume Devos) moet wegvluchten van Honduras door een nieuwe aardbeving. In België blijkt Pierrot niet alleen te zijn. Hij heeft zijn nieuwe, hoogzwangere vriendin meegenomen. De twee zijn reeds een koppel sinds 2015. Ze besluiten om voorgoed in België te blijven wonen, dicht bij hun familie. Bij de geboorte van Pierrots kind maakt grootmoeder Rita (Jacky Lafon) een gastoptreden op de babyborrel van diens eerste kleinkind. Dat Anna (Annie Geeraerts) nog één groot familiefeest geeft voordat ze sterft. Na haar dood reist Albert (Ray Verhaege) mee met zijn dochter Liesbeth (Katrien Devos) naar Nieuw-Zeeland om zijn laatste dagen door te brengen in het gezelschap van diens nageslacht. Een tijd later krijgt Jan (Jef De Smedt) telefoon van zijn stiefzus Liesbeth met het nieuws dat Albert is overleden. Jan organiseert een avondwake in de Jan & Alleman ter ere van zijn stiefvader. Dat Evy (Marianne Devriese) haar boek over Stan (Kristof Verhassel) eindelijk uitbrengt en deze in de winkels verschijnt, met als gevolg dat Bert (Steven De Lelie) dit boek in handen krijgt en Stans levensverhaal leest. Bert beseft dat Stan zich tegen hem gekeerd heeft en vrienden is geworden met de familie Van den Bossche en co. Bert keert terug naar Mechelen om wraak te nemen op zijn ontrouwe handlanger. Stan wordt tijdlang door hem gechanteerd. Dat vroegere acteurs eenmalig terug in beeld komen als geest na de dood van mater familias Anna, net zoals concurrent-soap Thuis had gedaan na de plotse dood van actrice Ann Petersen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEFoOyJhHbk). Een voorbeeld zou kunnen zijn: Guido (Karel Deruwe), Monique (Riet Van Gool), Marleen (Hilde De Roeck), Brenda (Vicky Versavel) en Rob (Erik Goris) die samen in een café een babbeltje aan het slaan zijn. Dat Evy (Marianne Devriese) in het huwelijksbootje stapt met Stan (Kristof Verhassel). Hun vrienden, mama Francesca (Veerle Eyckermans) en de Van den Bossches zijn aanwezig op de ceremonie. Deze wordt plots onderbroken door niemand minder dan Bert (Steven De Lelie) en zijn handlangers. Alle genodigden worden gegijzeld in de kerk. Achteraf wordt Stans medewerking in het ontsnappingsplan van Bert ontmaskerd. Evy breekt voorgoed met Stan, die in de gevangenis belandt. Dat Rik (Davy Gilles) het café van Jan (Jef De Smedt) overkoopt na zijn scheiding met Linda (Hilde Van Wesepoel), die na de behandelingen van haar hersentumor een nieuw leven begint in Rhodos met haar aanbidder Frank (Lucas Tavernier). Riks dochter, de 21-jarige Sofie, wilt proberen om samen met haar vader de Jan & Alleman om te vormen tot de populairste jongerencafé van Mechelen. "It's payback time." Met deze woorden kwam Ronald vrij uit de gevangenis in de seizoensfinale van 'Familie'. Hij zint op wraak. Dat de romantische trip van Guido en Emma naar de Ardennen er iets anders zal uitzien dan gepland, staat dus vast. Maar wat is Ronald van plan? Kunnen Guido en Emma ontkomen aan zijn wraakzuchtige plannen? Of breekt de achtervolging hen zuur op? Ontdekt het in 'Jacht op Guido & Emma'! Bas Van Weert, die al sinds 2013 de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye speelt, ruilt 'Familie' in voor zij studies. We zullen hem missen! Maar we wensen hem enorm veel succes! Ook zo genoten van de 26ste seizoensfinale van Familie? Bekijk hier nog eens de samenvatting van de aflevering of de vele mooie foto's. Op 22 juli 2017 werd de 2900ste pagina aangemaakt door gebruiker BD10. Op naar de 3000! Welke 'badass' mag van jou voor heel wat scènes met geweld en spanning gaan zorgen het 27ste seizoen? Rita Van den Bossche (debuut: S1) Xavier Latour (debuut: S2) Nele Van Winckel (debuut: S3) René D'hollander (debuut: S6) Bert Van den Bossche (debuut: S11) Glenn De Bock (debuut: S21) Delphine Van Winckel (debuut: S23) Isabella Gallo (debuut: S26) Wie was jouw favoriete lid van de bende van Cartouche in de jaren '90? Bruno ('Picasso') Jean-Pierre Peter Willy Henk